The Ice In Her Heart
by Campers Kingdom
Summary: When Beca Mitchell is forced to move in with her dad, step-mom and step-sister, she expects life to be hell on earth. She isn't half wrong. Typically there's always someone who wants to be let into her titanium wall gaurded heart. And she's addimant not to let them in this time. But Chloe Beale isn't one to give in.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new fanfic that's Bechloe. I'm kinda scared about writing this because it's not my forte. But I'm willing to give it a go! Plus, the chapters may be around 900 words since I'm just adjusting from writing Jaubrey all the time.**

* * *

**When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne**

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you,  
I love the things that you do

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

* * *

**Chapter 1 - New Begginings**

Everything was peaceful in the Mitchell houshold. The eldest daughter was quietly studying in her room, Warren Mitchell was reading the paper in the living room, Sheila was cooking dinner and the families' puggle was asleep on the couch. Everything was quiet.

"No mom!" Beca folded her arms and wrapped her arms around the car seat in front of her, "I am **not**, by _any_ circumstances, living here!"

"Beca. I'm moving to France. I am not letting you loose in Paris!" Ellen tried to pull her teenage daughter out of the car, she ended up failing miserably.

"Only because Brad hates me." Before Ellen could do anything, Beca's headphones were back into her ears, her mash-ups pplaying at full volume. Niether Beca, nor her mother, noticed the redhead walk past the car and towards the house they were parked in front of. "Plus, I fucking hate the step-monster." The redhead frowned at the scene and walked inside the house. Instead of going straight upstairs and minding her own business, Chloe tapped Warren on the shoulder. Immediately, the man turned around and smiled at the girl.

"Hey Chloe."

"Hey Mr. Mitchell, there's a screaming brunette outside and she doesn't seem happy. She mentioned the name Sheila and I was wondering whether you knew her..." Chloe smiled and walked up the stairs. Frowning, Warren stood up from his chair and walked out to the arguing brunettes. Beca was still screaming at her mom while Ellen tried to wrestle the girl out of the car, again.

"Beca, it's really not that bad." Ellen put a hand to her forehead, "Georgia is nice."

Beca shook her head and folded her arms. "I hate Sheila, I hate this state and I don't want to have to start my life all over again."

Warren walked up to the car and frowned, "what's going on here?" he folded his arms and glanced between the two brunettes.

"Warren."

"Ellen."

"Urgh!" Beca slammed the door of the car and returned to listening to her mash-ups.

"Rebecca. Get out of that car right now and say hello to Sheila." Warren opened the door and pulled the unsuspecting brunette out of her seat.

"Beca. Be-ca. Noun, shortened version of Rebecca. Not Rebecca, not Becky. Beca." Beca pushed past the man she had to call dad, and stormed straight into the kitchen.

"She's not too keen on moving..." Ellen frowned as Warren began getting Beca's suitcases out of the car.

* * *

Beca stopped dead in her tracks when she saw three people in the kitchen. Sheila, the step-monster, a blonde and a redhead. The redhead started by hugging Beca tightly. Beca just got a dissaproving look from the blonde and she ignored Sheila completely. never ever did Beca want to have to touch that plastic bitch. She just wanted to drop out of high school and be able to be herself. Was that so hard? But no, her stupid fucking 'dad' and stupid fucking setp-monster had to get in the way of her plans. And by the looks of things, Beca wouldnt be the only teenager living in this house. And if her assumptions were correct, her room was currently a second closet. Oh what fun the sophmore year of high school would be for her.

* * *

**This is so short, oh my goodness. I had the entiure chapter written in my Mickey Mouse notebook from Disney but typically less words are on a page than I expected. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer.**

**Keep being amazing,**

**Becky xx**


	2. IMPORTANT YOU READ

**Hey, so, I'm no longer going to write Fanfiction. I don't really have t****he attention span to complete any of my stories and The Future Holds Many Surprises is the only one I'll hopefully finish. I'm going to delete all my fics except that one and my one shots. **

**I have a story on Wattpad called Releasing Rose if you want to read it, my username is Rxinbxw. **

**Maybe after Pitch Perfect 2 comes out I'll be able to write more. B I just don't have the attention span. Sorry for letting you guys down, but this is just how things have turned out.**


End file.
